Red Hair-Spiderman and Love You
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melihat film hero kesukaannya, dan kemudian harinya ia membeli barang berbau hero merah itu! Apakah Heronya bisa hidup? Bagaimana rasanya bila sang hero merah menembaknya menjadi kekasihnya? Rambut merah Park Chanyeol itu juga.. HunKai, dengan sedikit Chankai! Let's read!


Karena lebih dari dua minggu aku tidak update FF..

Untuk UKK, Camping, dan Sakit..

So, Mian..

…

Dan sekarang aku malah sakit berat, huks..

Jadi aku memberikan ini untuk semua **HUNKAI SHIPPER setia**!

Dan sekarang.. aku kembali dengan **FF HunKai**, horee!

….

Karena lihat IG Sehun pake topeng cowo laba-laba..

Aku jadi kepikiran ini!

Dan semua itu selalu aku sangkutkan dengan HunKai!

Yah, tak usah lama nyampah

Ini dia ff nya..

.

.

.

.

.

**Red Hair-Spiderman and Love You**

…

Suasana dorm EXO sudah sepi sekali.

Hampir semua member sudah tidur di kamar masing-masing.

Ya, Hampir. Karena kini masih ada namja manis dengan rambut putihnya, kulit tan sexynya dan mata sayunya sedang fokus pada layar menyala didepannya.

Tangannya memegang remot dan bibirnya sedari tadi menggerutu karena apa yang ingin ditontonnya tak segera tayang.

"Kai kau belum tidur? Besok kita pengambilan video mv untuk overdose, kau bisa mengantuk besok jika masih menonton TV hingga sekarang" Suho, sang leader K, barusaja dari dapur menghampiri dancing machine yang masih setia menunggu acaranya.

"Aku masih menunggu filmnya hyung, nanti aku tidur kok" Kai masih kukuh di sofa ruang TV meski jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Cepat tidur setelah filmnya selesai" Suho memerintah.

"Siap!" Kai memberi hormat dengan semangat karena diberi ijin sang leader untuk menonton film tengah malam. Ya, meski jika tak diberi ijinpun Kai tetap akan menonton.

**12.09 malam..**

"Ehm! Euh.. kerongkonganku kering" seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut dark brown terbangun ditengah malam. Ia usap kedua matanya dan sejenak melihat kasur roomatenya yang masih rapih dan tak berpenghuni(?)

"Kemana dia?" namja tinggi yang biasa dipanggil Chanyeol itu bangkit menuju dapur. Sekedar mengambil air minum untuk membasahi kerongkongannya.

Setelah memasuki dapur dan meminum sebanyak mungkin, Chanyeol tidak lupa untuk membawa segelas penuh air untuk jaga-jaga jika ia haus kembali.

Telinga besarnya mendengar suara sayup-sayup dari ruang tv. Rasa penasaran yang besar membuatnya berjalan menuju ruang itu, dari celah pintu, dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas mata namja tan manis yang kini duduk di sofa itu terlihat antusias dengan film didepannya.. 'the amazing spiderman 2'.

"Ah, sudah selesai.. tidur sekarang saja, tak ada film bagus yang lain" Kai mematikan TV dan beranjak dari sofa.

Chanyeol segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya sebelum dipergoki oleh idolanya itu.

**At ChanKai room..**

"Chanyeol hyung tidurnya lelap sekali.. ah ada air minum, aku minum ya hyung?" Kai tanpa ragu langsung meminum segelas air yang barusaja Chanyeol ambil tadi hingga habis. Ya.. Chanyeol hanya pura-pura tidur sekarang. Telinganya masih siaga mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Kai.

"Akhirnya bisa menonton film Spiderman terbaru tadi.. hm, aku tak sabar menunggu film-film Spiderman selanjutnya. Aku suka sekali Spiderman!" Kai berkata dengan semangat.

Kemudian ia raih selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tak lupa berdo'a semoga bisa memimpikan Spiderman.

**01.11 malam..**

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ya.. dia malah tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Kemudian Chanyeol bangun mendekati ranjang idolanya itu. Menatap antusias bagaimana cara tidur namja tan manis itu.

"Kau suka sekali Spiderman ya? Aku bisa loh jadi Spiderman mu.." Chanyeol tersenyum. Ya, Chanyeol memang sering bermonolog didepan Kai yang tertidur pulas.

"Kau pasti akan makin menyukai hyungmu ini Kai" Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya berkata.

"Kalau aku jadi Spidermanmu, kau harus mencium bibirku, Kai.." Chanyeol teringat seri film Spiderman yang sebelumnya, dimana Parker mencium (siapa itu perempuannya? Entah..).

Jari telunjuk Chanyeol bergerak perlahan menyentuh bibir lembut Kai.

"Eungh.." Kai merasa terganggu dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Astaga.. untung dia masih tidur.. Hampir saja ketahuan" Chanyeol memegangi jantungnya yang berdebar kaget.

"Aku jadi haus lagi" Chanyeol beranjak mengambil gelas yang sudah dikosongkan Kai untuk diisi lagi di dapur.

Setelah berjalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi dapur, Chanyeol akhirnya mengantuk juga.

"Selamat tidur Kai, mimpikan aku" Chanyeol menidurkan tubuhnya dan segera terjun kedalam mimpinya.

"Selamat tidur juga, Chanyeol hyung" Kai membalikkan tubuhnya. Tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur nyenyak. Kai terbangun saat mendengar Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar tadi.

Untung Kai tak terbangun saat Chanyeol bermonolog tadi.

**Esok harinya..**

"Terimakasih banyak" Suho membungkuk dan semua member juga membungkuk terimakasih pada staff yang terlibat dalam pembuatan MV Overdose. Akhirnya selesai juga.

"Setelah ini kalian cepat berganti pakaian, manager akan mentraktir kita" Tao datang dengan senyuman semangatnya.

"Jinjayo?" Baekhyun matanya sampai seperti D.O.

"Kajja" Chanyeol meraih tangan Kai dan menggeretnya pergi.

Dan disana.. sang maknae menatap kosong kepergian Kai. Ia ketinggalan langkah.

**At Restaurant..**

"Kai-ya.. makan yang banyak ne?" Chanyeol memberikan potongan daging sapinya pada Kai.

"Aku tidak mau itu hyung" Kai mengembalikan potongan daging sapi panggang itu.

"Ini saja" Sehun memberikan ayam tepungnya di mangkuk Kai.

"Yey~ gomawo Sehunah" Kai segera memakan ayam itu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya dan semua member tertawa.

Semua makan dengan ramai karena Baekhyun selalu bicara, Chen juga ikut meramaikan dengan tawa khasnya. Jangan lupakan kebiasaan Lay yang membuat semua merasa gemas karena sifat LOLA-nya. Kris juga bergaya sok cool yang akhirnya malah jadi akward dan ditertawai Luhan hingga wajah Luhan terlihat aneh (bener lo.. Luhan kalo ketawa terlalu lebar wajahnya jadi aneh -_-).

"Manager hyung~ nanti antarkan aku ke toko mainan ya?" Kai berbisik ditelinga manager.

"Wae?" manager merasa ini ada sesuatunya. Biasanya Kai jarang bicara bisik-bisik padanya.

"Aku ingin beli topeng, boleh Ya? Ya~?" Kai menggerak-gerakkan tangan manager. Merengek imut sekali.

"Ah ne, tapi setelahnya kau harus tidur nyenyak. Jangan begadang lagi, tadi kau terlihat lelah sekali setelah shooting MV" manager menjitak ringan kepala Kai.

"Appo.. arraseo" Kai tersenyum setelahnya.

**At Dorm..**

"Kai dimana?" Sehun entah bertanya pada siapa. Yangpenting ia bertanya didepan seluruh member yang ada di ruang TV sekarang.

"Entah, tadi ikut manager hyung pergi setelah kita turun dari van" Kris duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Aish.. aku harusnya ikut!" Chanyeol merasa dipisahkan(?)

**Cklek..**

"Kami pulang~" Kai segera berlari memasuki kamarnya.

"Kai kenapa berlari begitu manager hyung?" Sehun heran.

"Dia barusaja beli benda hero kesukaannya" manager menjawab asal.

"Maksudnya?" Sehun tidak jelas.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis.

**Beberapa minggu berlalu**,

seluruh member EXO barusaja selesai dengan konsernya yang berjudul The Lost Planet.. dan satu yang membuat maknaenya merasa selalu ingin tertawa melihat hyung happy virusnya itu.

"Chanyeol hyung, haha.. sungguh, kau jelek sekali dengan warna rambut barumu itu! hha" Sehun berguling-guling dikarpet ruang TV.

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol menatap jengah pada Sehun yang beberapa ini tertawa mengatai rambutnya.

"Kau terlihat makin gemuk dengan rambut barumu itu hyung.. jinja.. haha" Sehun berhenti berguling guling lalu merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kai yang duduk dikarpet yang sama.

"Ani, aku suka ini, kau suka warna rambutku sekarang kan Kai-ya?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias pada Kai yang kini duduk disamping Sehun yang berbaring.

"Ne, hyung tampan dengan rambut merah maroon itu. aku suka merah" Kai tersenyum manis.

"Mwo?" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya tidak terima.

"Apa aku sudah mirip dengan makhluk merah hero mu itu Kai-ya?" Chanyeol duduk disamping Kai. Menempel.

"E-eh? Hyung tahu dari mana?" Kai merasa rahasianya terungkap.

"Apa sih yang tak ku tahu tentangmu, chagiya.. hehe" Chanyeol mengecup ringan pipi Kai kerena kini Kai berwajah imut sekali.

"Hyung jangan sentuh-sentuh" Sehun menatap jengah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa garing.

"Jangan bilang pada siapapun ya hyung? Janji?" Kai berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol lalu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Janji kelingking(?)

"Cium bibirku dulu!" Chanyeol malah meninggikan suaranya dan tersenyum lebar sekali.

"Aish! Tidak mau!" Kai memalingkan wajahnya imut.

"Kau cium aku saja Kai" Sehun memainkan jemari tangan kanan Kai. Masih setia menatap Kai dengan berbaring. Dan Kai makin terlihat manis dari bawah.

"Aku tidak mau keduanya!" Kai makin cemberut tapi tangan kanannya malah menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang memainkan jemarinya.

"Siapa hero mu itu Kai?" Sehun penasaran sedari kemarin.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" Kai menjawab asal.

"Dia hero merah, dan rambutku sudah mewakilinya. Itu berarti aku bisa menjadi hero itu untuk Kai" Chanyeol tersenyum bangga sambil memainkan rambut cepaknya yang berwarna merah maroon.

"Oh, jadi itu alasan Chanyeol hyung mendesak noona penata rambut untuk merubah warna rambut Chanyeol hyung menjadi merah maroon waktu itu?" Kai tak habis pikir dengan sikap hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Tentu saja Kai-ya.. apa aku sudah mirip hero mu itu?" Chanyeol memasang pose mendarat Spiderman didepan HunKai.

"Mwo? Maksud hyung.. hero Kai itu.." Sehun tahu persis pose hero yang kini diperagakan Chanyeol.

"A-aniyo.. Sehun kau jangan salah sangka" Kai malah jadi panic. Karena Chanyeol buruk sekali berpose.

"T-Th-Thpiderman?" Sehun berkata dengan cadelnya.

Kai hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena malu.

"Yey! Aku tampan kan Kai?" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kai yang masih setia menutupi wajah memerahnya. Sungguh seperti aib yang terbongkar.

**At ChanKai room..**

"Kai? Kau dimana?" Sehun sedang masuk kekamar ChanKai mencari Kai tepatnya.

"Aku sedang mandi Hun, kau tunggu sebentar" Kai berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Arra" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur Kai. Berguling-guling disana mencium harum tubuh Kai yang tertinggal.

"Apa ini?" Sehun merasa tidak nyaman saat menggulingkan tubuhnya ke bagian pinggir kanan ranjang. Diambilnya benda agak besar itu.

"Eoh? Topeng?" Sehun mengambil benda itu dari dalam seprai kasur Kai.

"Spiderman? Jadi benar?" Sehun memandangi sejenak topeng itu.

Topeng yang waktu itu Kai beli bersama manager hyung.

Kemudian sebuah ide melintas dibenak namja evil itu.. membuatnya harus membawa (lebih terlihat seperti mencuri) topeng itu dari pemiliknya. Segera Sehun pergi dari kamar ChanKai lalu menyimpan topeng spiderman itu ditempat aman dan rahasia.

**CKLEK..**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Namja tan itu kini sudah berpakaian lengkap. Kaos putih polos dengan celana jean hitam. Rambut silvernya masih sedikit basah meski sudah dikeringkannya tadi.

"Sehun sudah pergi lagi? Katanya mau mengajakku beli komik one piece terbaru" Kai kemudian menyisir rambutnya di meja nakas.

"Kai? Ayo" Sehun tiba-tiba saja sudah menyandar di ambang pintu.

"Oke" Kai mengambil handphone dan jaketnya lalu mereka pergi bersama.

**Barber..**

"Hun, kenapa kita malah kesini?" Kai sedikit kesal karena tangannya ditarik paksa memasuki salon rambut.

"Aku mau mewarnai rambutku" Sehun berkata enteng.

"Mwo? Nanti manager hyung memarahimu! Kau tahu kan kalau rambutmu sudah dikonsep dengan warna itu hingga beberapa bulan kemudian?" Kai tak habis pikir dengan keinginan Sehun. jujur, Sehun sudah tampan dengan rambut brownnya itu.

Sehun malah tidak menggubris dan meninggalkan Kai di ruang tunggu begitusaja.

"Warnai rambutku dengan warna, senada dengan warna topeng ini" Sehun berkata pada pegawai salon. Ia menunjukkan topeng spiderman milik Kai yang kemarin sempat difotonya.

"Ne.." pelayan itu agak terkikik. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan..

**10.44 am..**

"Lama sekali Sehun.. huft, duduk saja sampai pegal" Kai berjalan jalan ringan sekedar mengambil majalah fashion dipojok ruang tunggu.

"Kai, bagaimana?" sebuah suara familiar terdengar dari belakang Kai, segera Kai memutar tubuhnya dan..

"MWO? Sehun?!" Kai shock. Rambut Sehun benar-benar merah.. semerah..

**Topeng Spidermannya..**

"Aku sudah lebih tampan dari Chanyeol hyung kan?" Sehun tersenyum tampan dan Kai hanya bisa mengangguk samar sambil menutupi semburat merah pipinya.

**Sorenya.. di Dorm EXO..**

"Sehun, kau mau mengajakku bersaing?" Chanyeol menatap tajam Sehun.

"Ya. Dan aku yakin aku akan menang" Sehun balas menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Sudah cukup! Kalian itu kenapa? Dan Sehun! kenapa kau mewarnai rambutmu hingga merah begitu?" Suho sekarang sedang menghakimi dua namja rambut merah didepannya kini.

"Dia yang mengikutiku hyung!" Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun.

"Lebih cerah rambutku kok hyung!" Sehun tidak terima.

"Diam!" Suho berteriak dan kedua namja merah itu masih tidak terpengaruh sama sekali(?)

"Sehun, Chanyeol, aku tidak mau tahu, cepat atau lambat kalian harus segera mewarnai rambut kalian kembali seperti konsep overdose atau akan kuadukan pada manager hyung tentang alasan kalian yang kekanakan ini!" Suho mengancam kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua makhluk rambut merah itu di meja dapur.

**08.34 malam..**

"Hyung! Dimana barangku? Kau mencurinya kan?" Kai menuduh Chanyeol. Sungguh, Kai menyimpan topengnya di dalam seprai kasurnya sedari kemarin. Tapi kini hilang.

"Tidak, kau kehilangan barang apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah yang bahkan tidak terlihat berbohong sama sekali.

Kai manamungkin mengatakan bahwa ia kehilangan topeng spidermannya, jika ia jujur bisa-bisa Chanyeol hyungnya itu akan benar-benar mengkoleksi semua benda serangga merah itu lebih banyak dari dirinya.

Moto Chanyeol 'apa yang disukai Kai, Chanyeol juga suka'.

"Aish.. sudahlah" Kai keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Sehun untuk sekedar curhat(?)

Entah, jika ada masalah, Kai lebih sering bercerita pada namja putih itu.

**Sehun room..**

"Sehun, kenapa kau mewarnai rambutmu?" kini semua member sudah tertidur, hanya tinggal Kai dan Sehun. Dan entah kemana roommate Sehun pergi. Mungkin tidur bersama di kamar member lain.

"Kau tidur bersamaku kan malam ini?" Sehun malah balas bertanya lain.

"Ya.." Kai mengangguk pelan, menyamankan duduknya disamping Sehun. Kini keduanya sedang duduk diatas kasur Sehun.

"Apa aku sudah tampan?" Sehun menanyakan hal yang sama entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Kau selalu tampan hingga kiamat tuan Oh" Kai menjawab dengan malas. Ia baringkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah mengantuk.

**PUK!**

"Aw! Apa ini?" Kai langsung bangkit begitu punggungnya merasakan sesuatu yang keras ia tiduri.

Sehun hanya menatap horror..

Ia lupa memindahkan barang curiannya ketempat yang lebih aman.

"Apa ini Sehun?" Kai mengamati bentuk dari benda yang tertutupi seprai kasur Sehun.

"Bukan apa-apa.." Sehun berkata dengan lirih..

"Jangan-jangan.." Kai segera turun dan menyibak seprai kasur Sehun.

"Andwae!" Sehun mencegah Kai. Dan terjadilah tarik menarik seprai hingga..

**GBRUGH..**

Sehun terjatuh dari atas kasur. Tubuhnya memerangkap tubuh Kai yang terlentang dilantai.

Bibir mereka.. bersentuhan.

Mereka diam untuk waktu yang lama dengn posisi yang tak berubah sama sekali.

**Bruk!**

Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun kesamping.

"Anggap tadi tak terjadi! Aku penasaran dengan benda itu!" tangan Kai terjulur ingin menyibak seprai kasur Sehun.

"Kai" Sehun memeluk erat pinggang Kai sehingga tangan Kai tak dapat meraih seprai itu.

"Sehun lepas!" Kai meronta.

"Tidak akan!" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan mereka malah terlihat seperti anak kucing yang saling bergelut.

**Pluk..**

Akhirnya Kai mampu menarik seprai kasur Sehun dan benda itu ikut tertarik sehingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Topengku!" Kai shock melihat topeng Spidermannya ia temukan di.. kasur Sehun.

"Kai.." Sehun berujar lirih. Pelukannya mengendur. Membuat Kai mampu meraih topengnya.

"Kenapa kau mencurinya?!" Kai bertanya penuh selidik. Suaranya terdengar agak marah.

"Karena aku yang akan memakainya" Sehun berujar dengan nada datar berusaha tenang.

"Maksudmu?" Kai menyimpan topengnya dibalik punggungnya seakan takut Sehun mencurinya lagi.

"Aku akan menjadi hero mu, tak usah mencari hero lain!" Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mereka kini saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang dekat. Duduk bersila dilantai.

"Aku suka Spiderman. Spiderman adalah hero ku" Kai berkata dengan polos.

"Kau cinta aku kan?" Sehun memegang tangan kanan Kai. Tangan kiri Kai memegang topeng Spiderman itu.

"…" Kai diam.

"Pakaikan topeng itu diwajahku" Sehun terlihat memohon dengan halus. Entah mengapa Kai tak menolak.

Perlahan Kai memasangkan topeng spidermannya pada wajah Sehun.

**SET!**

"Apa aku sudah tampan?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Kau keren sekali Sehun!" Kai memeluk Sehun reflek tanpa sadar dan Sehun balas memeluk erat tubuh Kai.

Mereka berdua langsung mematung begitu sadar mereka berpelukan erat sekali.

"Em. Kai? Aku mencintaimu.. kau mau menjadi namjacinguku?" Sehun berbisik ditelinga Kai. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Kai erat.

"N..Ne.. aku mau" Kai mencium kilas pipi Sehun.

Sehun merasa kesal.. ciuman itu mengenai topeng Spiderman, bukan pipinya.

"Yaaah~ jangan cium topengnya! Lepas dulu topengnya lalu cium bibirku Kai" Sehun cemberut dan itu tidak terlihat karena ia masih memakai topeng spiderman.

"Andwae, kau tampan seperti ini Hun, biar aku foto dulu dirimu" Kai meraih handphone Sehun di meja kecil samping kasur.

"Senyum.. Sip!" Kai bersorak dengan foto jepretannya.

"Apa ini? Senyum pun wajahku tak terlihat tersenyum! Mataku menyipit saat tersenyum dan ini terlihat seperti mata panda Tao! Foto ulang!" Sehun tidak terima.

"Hhaha.. sudah tidak apa-apa, ayo upload ke IG mu!" Kai dengan semangat membuka IG Sehun dan meng-upload foto itu.

"Kai.. jangan nakal chagiya, bagaimana respon fansku nanti jika melihat betapa kekanakannya aku!" Sehun mengejar Kai yang malah berlari mengitari kamar itu.

"Haha.. yes berhasil!" Kai berhenti berlari begitu ia berhasil mengupload foto nista(?) itu.

"Hyaaa" Sehun kaget karena Kai berhenti tiba-tiba dan..

**BRUK!**

Kai jatuh terlentang dikasur Sehun dengan Sehun diatasnya.

"Se-Sehun.." pipi Kai bersemu merah.

"Kai, bolehkah.." Sehun menatap teduh namja manis dibawahnya.

"Ne" Kai melepas topeng spiderman diwajah Sehun dan terlihatlah wajah rupawan itu.

Dan ini persis seperti kata 'ketika semua rahasiamu terbongkar.. dan dialah yang menaklukan hatimu'.

**Chu~**

Ciuman mereka sangat lembut dan romantis.

**09.33 malam..**

Kai dan Sehun sedang berbaring. Kasurnya sudah rapi ternyata. Seprainya tak seberantakan tadi dan tubuh keduanya tertutupi selembar selimut hitam milik Sehun.

Kai dengan nyaman tertidur dilengan Sehun dan Sehun sangat senang mencium wangi rambut Kai dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Haha, kau tahu Kai, semua fans mengatakan bahwa aku tampan bukan?" Sehun jadi bangga dan sedikit menyindir Kai yang mentertawai foto Sehunpiderman itu.

"Ne.." Kai menjawab malas. Tangannya masih sibuk men-scroll semua comentar fans tentang foto itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu tidak ikhlas untuk mengakui betapa tampannya diriku?" Sehun sedikit merajuk sambil memainkan rambut silver Kai.

"Itu karena.. eh apa ini?!" Kai menunjuk sebuah comment.

Itu dari Daeun Apink..

"Oh Sehun kau!" Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya. Tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya. Ia kesal namun terlihat imut sekali.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku berdekatan dengan noonamu itu? aku tahu kalau kau menjadikan Daeun sebagai noonamu, aku lihat kalian berdua sibuk membicarakan monggu di backstage, aku iri.. kalau kau tahu" Sehun ikut duduk dan merengkuh pinggang Kai.

"Ja-jadi.." pipi Kai memerah.

"Ne, untuk mendapatkanmu, aku harus mendapat persetujuan orang-orang sekitarnya dulu kan? Dan Daeun sudah mendukungku untuk memilikimu.." Sehun berbisik ditelinga Kai.

"Aku akan menjadi suami sekaligus hero untukmu, Kim Jong In.." Sehun mencium pipi Kai.

**Blush..**

Pipi Kai bersemu merah.

"Hun.." Kai merasakan sengatan saat jemari Sehun menyentuh kulit pinggangnya dari dalam.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu istriku malam ini, bagaimana?" Sehun memberi tanda disepanjang leher jenjang Kai.

"Sehun~" Kai mendesah mencoba menjauhkan Sehun yang makin terlihat bernafsu(?)

"Kau milikku sekarang, Chagiya~, yehet!" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut hitam itu.

"Kya! Sehun! aah~" Kai berteriak dan mendesah karena Sehun(?).

**-END-**

Hehe..

END lho..

*NC-nya di skip!

Sehun tadi waktu nembak Kai, lupa gak lepas topengnya.

Jadinya aku mikir.. ini Kai sebenernya

terima Sehun jadi kekasihnya,

ato malah nerima Spidermannya jadi kekasihnya? haha

Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan FF ku ini?

Terus terang..

Aku gak suka dengan Sehun dan Daeun yang **'katanya'** comment foto 'my hero'-'my angel' di IG!

Jadi aku lampiasin disini!

Pokoknya **harus** HUNKAI! Titik! Hehe..

**Review ne..**

**Thanks **


End file.
